


You need a hand?

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [73]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dry skin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injured Will, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Nico takes care of Will, Will had dry hands, nico is a good doctor, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will gets really dry skin and his hands often crack and bleed, Nico is there to patch him up.  Plus some added kisses.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	You need a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is kinda a pun. I also had a really Hard time making this fanfic over 500 words. I don’t really know what else to say so enjoy.

“Ow!”

Will winced and bit his lower lip.

“How could you let your hands get this bad?” Nico grumbled, trying to be gentler.

“it’s been a busy few weeks, haven’t had time— _ ow _ !”

Will’s hands were cracked and bleeding from going so long without taking care of them. Nico sighed and carefully spread cream over his hands. Will hissed in pain.

“You should have put lotion on sooner,” Nico scolded, massaging the cream in, “now look what’s happened.”

Will frowned and pursed his lips, “my skin always gets dry!”

“That just proves my point more!” Nico cut a bandage and wrapped it around a still bleeding cut, “gosh look at your hands.”

“Ow.”

“It pains me just looking at them,” Nico continued cutting and gently wrapping bandages around Will’s fingers and hands.

“Trust me, it pains me a lot more. I got rubbing alcohol on them yesterday and I nearly cried,” Will flexed his now bandaged fingers on his left hand. Nico moved onto his right.

“If it hurts you should’ve said something, Piper gave me some really good lotion a bit ago,” Nico said, he was cautious not to irritate the cuts. Will let out a slow breath.

“I forgot.”

Will winced again and Nico muttered out a halfhearted apology. Will stretched one leg out to the side, leaning forward.

“Thank you, Sunshine,” Will said as he watched Nico finishing up on wrapping bandages. Nico sighed but smiled softly.

“You’re welcome,” Nico lifted Will’s hand up to his face, pressing small kisses to each finger. Will blushed.

“You need to stop letting your lips get so dry,” Will leaned forward and captured Nico’s lips in a kiss. Nico buried his hand in Will’s hair and tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t like chapstick very much,” Nico breathed, pressing his forehead against Will’s, his other hand reaching up to cup Will’s cheek.

Will grinned and covered Nico’s hand with his own, “I could lend you mine.”

Nico licked his lips, “I’ll have to think about that offer.” Without thinking about it they kissed again, emotion seeping into their actions.

Nico’s lips were rough and chapped from constantly being picked at. Will’s weren’t exactly soft, but they weren’t rough either. A good inbetween.

Will broke the kiss and giggled, his eyes glittered with childlike happiness, “I love you!” 

“I love you too,” Nico couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Will nuzzled his face into the crook of Nico’s neck. Wrapping his arms around his waist.

Will traced his fingers over the patch of skin that showed under Nico’s shirt on his lower back. Nico shivered.

“Hey! Rude. Your hands are all scratchy,” Nico insisted. He could feel Will smiling.

“I worked hard in getting your hands cleaned up, I’m putting lotion on tomorrow too,” Nico warned. He ran his fingers through Will’s golden curls. Will hummed in agreement.

“Maybe you shouldn’t work as much as you have been, washing your hands a lot makes them dryer.”

“I’m the Doctor, I know what I’m doing,” Will muttered, his voice muffled by Nico’s shoulder.

“Sure you do, I’m just saying.”

Will huffed and turned his head to the other side.

Nico let out a breath that could have been considered amusement, “you’re so stubborn sometimes.”

“I think you patched me up very nicely, you’d make a good nurse,” Will complimented, picking at a loose thread in Nico’s shirt.

“Well I’ve picked up a few things from the best,” Nico responded.

“Of course, naturally.”

“No need to act so smug about it,” Nico rolled his eyes. Will just laughed, feeling accomplished with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about this fic but the prompt/headcanon that I had was fun to think of. Execution of headcanons is hard because fluff is hard to make at least 500 words. anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed, love y’all.


End file.
